Tradução Songs About her
by Rafa008
Summary: Depois da morte do marido de Esme, ela decide se mudar para Nova York, deixando para trás sua casa e todas as suas memórias nela, em uma carta para o futuro morador. Mas o destino coloca em sua vida, Carlisle, cinco anos depois quando ele encontra a carta e os dois passam a trocar emails, e se apaixonando.


**Autora: **Rafa008

**Casal: **Esme & Carlisle

**Música: **Angel-Katherine Jenks.

**Resumo: **Songfic. Depois da morte do marido de Esme, ela decide se mudar para Nova York, deixando para trás sua casa e todas as suas memórias nela, em uma carta para o futuro morador. Mas o destino coloca em sua vida, Carlisle, cinco anos depois quando ele encontra a carta e os dois passam a trocar emails, e se apaixonando.

**Songs about her**

_Gasta todo seu tempo esperando por aquela segunda_

_chance Pela pausa que fará tudo bem_

_Há sempre uma razão para se sentir "não boa o bastante"_

_E é difícil no fim do dia_

_Eu preciso de alguma distração, oh bela libertação_

Esme olhou para seu lindo porta-retrato. Uma bela garota de longos cabelos castanhos e um rosto em formato de coração e segurava a mão de um rapaz na foto. Ele tinha cabelos negros e usava uma jaqueta do time de futebol da escola. Atras do casal estava uma casa branca.

_Josh-Esme, quando terminamos o ensino médio, eu vou comprar esta casa._

_Ele olhava para a casa branca, com um belo sorriso nos lábios._

_Esme-E você vai casar comigo?_

_Ela ria. Ele rio tambem, entrelaçando a mão dos dois._

_Josh-Sim._

_Ela beijou seus lábios, feliz._

_Memórias escoam das minhas veias_

_Eles podem ser vazias e sem peso e talvez_

_Eu encontrarei alguma paz esta noite_

Esme colocou seu porta-retrato na cabaceira e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Depois da morte de seu marido, a decoradora Esme havia decidido se mudar para Nova York, deixando na casa aquele porta-retrato e uma carta para o futuro morador. Todas as sua memórias do marido estavam naquela casa que compraram juntos a dez anos e por sso ela decidiu seguir com sua vida, na grande cidade. O tempo corria, ja estava com 30 anos. Ela voltou então a empacotar suas coisas nas caixas, separando o que levaria e o que estava velho demais.

Esme-Adeus meu anjo.

_Nos braços de um anjo, voe pra longe daqui_

_Deste quarto de hotel escuro e frio e da_

_imensidão que você teme_

_Você é puxado dos destroços de seu devaneio silencioso_

_Você está nos braços de um anjo, que você encontre_

_algum conforto aqui_

Cinco anos depois Carlise, um médico, mudou-se para aquela antiga casa, encontrando o antigo porta-retrato, a foto do casal estava meio apagada pelo tempo, a unica coisa possível de se ver os traços, era o rosto da garota. Perto da foto, estava a carta de Esme. Ele gostou do jeito que ela escrevera a carta, contando sobre a primeira vez que vira a casa, o tempo, seus pensamentos. A partir dai, ele conseguiu descobir seu endereço eletronico e começaram a trocar emails durante algum tempo.

_Hum, oi, eu me chamo Esme Ann Plate, a antiga dona da casa e estou escrevendo para agradecer, quem quer que seja, por ter comprado a casa. Ela é linda tem muitas flores na frente e a primeira vez que eu vim com meu falecido esposo, eu estava muito feliz, eu amo girassóis, violetas e rosas! E tem uma antiga casa de brinquedo para onde eu fugia para escrever e beber chocolate quente. Mas o melhor aqui é o temoo, frio com peuqnos cristaizinhos de neve que me faziam sorrir e me perder em flashbacks. Então adeus._

_Oi Esme, eu sou Carlisle Cullen, o novo morador e encontrei sua carta, entre outras coisas. Eu estou gostanto de morar aqui, você estava certa sobre o tempo e as flores aqui em Connecticut, são incriveis e estou bebendo chocolate no mesmo lugar que você. Tchau._

Esme não percebera, mas estava se apaixonando por Carlisle. Carlisle tambem não percebera, mas estava se apaixonando por Esme.

_Sou eu, Carlisle. Hoje passei o dia no hospital, fazendo cirurgias. Mas depois, tive o resto da tarde de folga e fui até aquele café da qual você me falou uma vez. O cappuchino de menta ajudou a relaxar minha mente. Beijos e até mais._

_Oi, sou eu, Esme. Hoje tirei o dia para caminhar pelo Central Park pois estava tudo calmo na minha agencia de decoração. Foi bom, me lembrou de Connecticut, claro e limpo. Beijos e tchau querido._

Então eles decidiram marcar um dia para se conhecerem pessoalmente, na estação de Connecticuy. La eles tomariam café na Cafeteria Billard. O coração de Carlisle batia forte, quando vira a belq mulher de cabelos castanhos, rosto em formato de coração e um doce sorriso. Ja ela, tinha os olhos arregalados ao ver o homem loiro de sorriso franco. Ambos estavam timidos no começo mas então começaram a falarnde si, da vida e do trabalho, rindo e sorrindo. Depois de algumas horas, onde depois de tomarem café, passearem pelo parque, na frente da casa antiga, até a estação, era a hora de se despedirem. Esme ja estava na plataforma e Carlisle olhou em seus olhos caramelo, passando seu polegar pela face dela e a mulhersentiu a pulsação acelerar, ao dizer adeus.

Esme estava soltando sua mão para entrar no trem quando mudou de idéia e se voltou para ele, que a puxou pra si, os olhos de ambos bnrilhando, os caramelos nos azuis.

Carlisle-Eu amo você meu anjo.

Ele estava sério e doce ao mesmo tempo, sem solta-la. Ela lhe deu um grande sorriso. E disse:

Esme-Me beije.

E os dois se beijaram na estação, sentindo que eram almas gemeas.

_Tão cansado da linha reta, onde quer que você vire_

_Há abutres e ladrões nas suas costas_

_A tempestade continua se mexendo, você continua_

_construindo as mentiras_

_Que você compense por tudo que lhe falta_


End file.
